


The Honey Bee Inn Erotic Soiree

by Luna_Mischief



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brief Asphyxiation, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Flogging, Hair-pulling, Humiliation kink, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Impact Play, Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Public Humiliation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, no beta we die like men, submissive!Cloud, what happens at the Honey Bee stays at the Honey Bee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Mischief/pseuds/Luna_Mischief
Summary: “Look at them, Cloud. They’re watching, getting off to you.”The Honey Bee Inn holds a monthly event exclusive only to the highest paying patrons. The resident submissive is more than happy to take any pleasure or pain his Master gives him on the stage as everyone watches.Cloud isn't even shy about it anymore.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	The Honey Bee Inn Erotic Soiree

The stage hands worked urgently around him in the dim light, last minute preparations being completed before the doors opened to allow the special ticket holders inside to take their seats. They spoke in hushed whispers, their work in near silence before scurrying away.  
  


He had lost track of a semblance of time – had he been there an hour, two? Cloud had been one of the first brought onto the stage to be prepared and take his place. Stripped down to complete nudity, tightly blindfolded, and a solid leather belt binding his forearms expertly behind his back. At least they had given him a kindness by bringing a chair to sit on during the long wait.  
  


He shifted in his seat, senses amplified by the lack of sight. His penis moved slightly as he shifted, made heavier by the thick silicone cock ring already in place. The stage became quiet around him, heard the subtle ‘click-clack’ of heels striking the stage, a hurried prance into final positions – the calm before the storm.  
  


He took a deep breath; It didn’t matter how many times he’d done this before – mindset was everything for what was about to come.  
  


The small headpiece in his right ear came to life – “Take positions, doors are opening”; the voice was female, gentle and soothing. He already knew not to speak, his tiny microphone attachment being muted until the main event.  
  


There was a shuffling of feet. The heavy doors to the seating area creaked, and a soft hum of noise began as people filed in to their seats. He knew the lights were set for the mood already – dim, a sensual dark blue, enough only to find their way.  
  


The anticipation was starting to affect his body, his meditations failing. He flexed his fingers to maintain blood flow, feeling like there was an electrical current beginning to creep through his veins. Nervous? He’d done this enough times before, why? He’d need to get with Nanaki soon – this mediation thing wasn’t working to calm himself down, was he not doing it right?  
  


An eternity seemed to pass before the noise died away. The doors creaked closed; the patrons of this night at the Honey Bee Inn became silent for the show to start.  
  


“Let’s begin.” The male voice in his ear practically purred, causing a shiver down the blonde’s spine.  
  


Cloud heard the slow beat of the music come to life over the loud speakers of the room. He didn’t need his sight to know the different colored lights were sweeping across the room and stage, pointedly not coming near him as the male and female dancers began their meticulously choreographed routines with sensual smiles on their faces. They had traded in their typical tuxedo and bee costumes for bare male chests, fishnets and leather-clad breasts. Masks of lace hid their faces and brightened their eyes of mischief.  
  


The music pounded, the vibrations beating through the floor and into Cloud’s chest. The audience was clapping to the beat, cheering at appropriate intervals at the dance. Lights continued to purposefully miss him, though he was front and center on the stage - this night of dark beauty did not begin with him. He took what he tried to be a calming breath; the dance number around him couldn’t go fast enough.  
  


He’d been waiting so patiently for this night, _needed_ it. He tried his hardest to concentrate on the music, his breathing, something else – _anything_ else -  
  


The audience suddenly radiated excitement, with higher cheers and clapping – the co-star of the main event had to have risen from below the stage, arms held out wide in welcome to those eagerly watching.  
  


“Hello, and welcome to the Honey Bee Inn’s Erotic Soiree!”  
  


Another deep breath, raising his chin a little higher, readying himself a fraction.  
  


“Welcome to those who are returning to our special monthly event, and a larger welcome to our newcomers!”  
  


The music faded down to a sensual steady pulse, no longer beating through his chest. The voice moved closer to Cloud; he was half-hard from the voice alone.  
  


“We have some rules tonight, which only apply for this event. No photos or videos are to be taken of the stage. You may do as you wish as you watch, but please ensure any play you take part in is consensual! And of course, have fun with whatever your body delights!”  
  


Cloud sensed the body lean closer to him – even though the voice was amplified by his own mic over the speakers, it was just a mere whisper in his ear – “Isn’t that right, pet?” His cheek was caressed by a leather gloved hand, gently, lovingly.  
  


His body warmed, feeling the spotlight finally falling onto the star of the event. His mic was unmuted, everyone could hear his every word.  
  


“Yes, Master.”  
  


Mako-enhanced eyes didn’t need to be able to see to know what was happening across the room. It was the one night the patrons paid a hefty sum of gil to be able to watch these adult perversions, to be able to openly masturbate or fuck each other. Besides the rules his Master stated, there were no rules, they were allowed to do what they pleased. They were about to be writhing and moaning right along with him.  
  


The sound of heavy boots walked around his chair. His senses didn’t care about the audience anymore, becoming hyperaware of only his Master.  
  


“Have you been a good boy?”  
  


No hesitation. “Yes, Master.”  
  


“Hmmm…” A boot was gently pressed upon his semi-erection. “Already eager for me, I see.” The boot rocked on his cock, a gentle pressure back and forth. “But I know about the… _affairs_ you’ve been having without me…”  
  


Cloud’s breath hitched in his throat; the audience reacted in subdued shock, concerned murmuring below. Shit. “I apologize, Master.” His voice had lost its confidence.  
  


“What to do with you…” The foot was removed, walking away. Cloud shivered, fully knowing punishment was imminent – he couldn’t decipher if it was fear or excitement pulsing through his body.  
  


A strong hand pressed onto his scalp, pulling him tightly by the hair to stand him up. The sensation caused the blonde to hiss. “I do not tolerate disobedience, you know…” He was yanked by the hair to stand next to the chair he had been sitting on – “Kneel.” Onto his knees Cloud went, the hand holding him disappearing when his torso was bent over the chair.  
  


Baring his ass and privates for all to see didn’t bother him anymore, not like it used to when he started this once a month gig over a year ago. Being blindfolded help eased his anxieties, unable to see those staring, reacting to him. Helped put him into his own bubble of the world with his Master.  
  


He keenly felt the short leather strap of a riding crop caress his left buttock. “Adulterous pets are punished, Cloud.”  
  


“Yes, Master,” the blonde whispered, gasping, the crop biting its first strike into his plush asscheek. The next strike bit the opposite cheek seconds later, and he couldn’t contain his voice crying out at the third hit.  
  


The leather ran over his ass again, skin beginning to feel hot from the abuse. It went lower, smoothly running down between his legs to rub against his heavy testicles. “Such a naughty boy… getting aroused from your punishment.”  
  


**Smack!** _Oh Gods…_ He reminded himself to breathe. It was consistently every three seconds the crop met his ass, alternating sides. A moan escaped his lips, sensitivity increasing with each strike, stinging with pins and needles. It only seemed to be more amplified by his lack of sight.  
  


“What are you?” Loud, demanding.  
  


**Smack** , another moan. “I am your pet.”  
  


“Again.” **Smack**.  
  


“I am your pet!” he tried to say louder.  
  


“And what do naughty pets say to their master?!”  
  


“I’m sorry, Master…”  
  


“Again!” **Smack!  
  
**

“I’m sorry-“ Cloud is writhing, groaning, voice weakening from arousal. His asscheeks bloomed with redness and irritation, the crop rubbing between his thighs again.  
  


“Good boy.” Leather whipped the back of his left thigh, causing the blonde to keen.  
  


Cloud heard the crop get tossed across the stage, clattering against the finished wood. Blonde locks were pulled on again, taking his body away from the chair to face his Master on his knees. “Look at that cock – you love being whipped.” Cloud imagined his straining erection was swollen and red from neglect. It was so heavy, the cock ring was _torture_ \- “You took your punishment so well.” He sensed the man step closer, hearing clothing shift, a zipper move. “Good pets get rewarded.”  
  


His mouth instinctively watered. “Thank you, Master,” he said before dropping his jaw to accept the entirety of his Master’s cock into mouth.  
  


Cloud slowly pulled himself off from the length, massaging the vein underneath with his tongue, sucking languidly on the glans before pushing his heated mouth forward until his nose met with wisps of pubic hair. He inhaled deeply, loving the thickness in his mouth and down his throat, the musky aroma of his Master that knew his wants best. He groaned around the flesh, vibrating it, taking his time to caress every inch. He kept his pace steady and slow, his head completely consumed with his desire to please his Master, savoring every delectable inch of skin.  
  


“However-“Cloud paused for a fraction of a second, the deeper tone of the voice causing him pause. He went to sink himself back onto the cock- “I haven’t fully forgiven you.”  
  


Both of Master’s hands grabbed his head to still him before shoving his fullness down Cloud’s throat relentlessly. Cloud tried crying out, squirming at the forced intrusion. The thrusting onslaught never wavered, causing tears to spill from his closed eyes – he was choking, a mess of saliva and precum as he tried to gasp for air between thrusts – _Air!_ He needed _air!_ His scream only came as gurgles as the cock pounded into his face. Spit dripped down his chin to the floor, his Master groaning above him. The mic at his ear picked up every humiliating sound – so wet and sloppy - practically screaming it to the crowd below.  
  


Cloud was suddenly pulled from his Master’s flesh, leaving him gasping desperately, faint from the deprivation.  
  


He felt his Master lean down, at his left ear and away from the microphones. “Color?” he whispered, his question of concern only for him to hear.  
  


The blonde squirmed, pulling at his bound hands, straining his shoulders and flexing his arms. “More,” his voice thick, breathless, not giving a damn about the mics. He couldn’t imagine his cock had been ever harder in his life. He twisted his head away from his Master, spitting onto the stage the overflowing amount of saliva in his mouth to clear it.  
  


He could practically hear the returning smirk, unable to anticipate the full back-handed slap to the left side of his face. His head whipped to the side, barely keeping his balance, body shuddering – he surely would have completely orgasmed if the cock ring hadn’t been in place.  
  


“Excellent.”  
  


His Master walked away for a brief moment as he flexed his jaw back and forth from the sting of the slap, only to return and grab him by the hair and force him to face a different position, assuming he was facing the auditorium attendees. He felt his Master kneel behind him. Still with blonde hair in his fist to pull his face towards the ceiling, baring his neck.  
  


“Look at him everyone – isn’t he unraveling beautifully?”  
  


A vibrator was turned on and pressed under the tip of his cock, causing his hips to buck and cry out in surprise. The sensation was too much, the vibrations and hair pulling too strong for his neglected erection, trying desperately to wiggle his hips away and failing, unable to stop the wanton moans falling from his mouth. He was caught between humping empty air or grinding back onto his Master’s groin.  
  


The hand holding the vibrator slowly stroked along his length, the vibrations moving along with it. Every pulse, every fingertip touching him rattled him to the core, utter torture as he was denied release. The buzzing toy went further down, pressed against his testicles, held against his taint; his head sagged backwards, panting, unable to get enough oxygen to his lungs. Fingers let go of his hair, placing gentle caresses over his heaving chest.  
  


“This cock ring works wonders, doesn’t it, pet?” The vibrator was again held tightly under the head of his shaft, making Cloud groan through gritted teeth. A thumb swiped over the precum beading at the tip. “This would have been over all too soon.” Dusky nipples were pinched, rolled and played with for a brief moment as Cloud tried to move the sex toy from the most sensitive part of his cock. “Just a little longer, and I’ll let you properly come. Are you ready?”  
  


Cloud was too lost, lost in the fog in his head; all his body was able to do was _feel_ , forming words was the last thing he could do. He understood the question, giving a short nod of consent.  
  


“Wonderful.” The vibrator was taken away; his Master adjusted him again, making him face to his left and bent him over, his chest and face resting against the cool stage floor.  
  


Feelings of vulnerability and lost dignity being in this position were a thing of the past. He’d been craving this for weeks, heart racing from knowing exactly what was coming.  
  


A finger cooled by gel poked at his entrance – he hadn’t even heard the lube bottle. He tried to take a deep breath, his slow exhale ruined by the vibrator returning to be held tightly against his perineum. His Master’s fingertip glided into him easily, languidly pushing and pulling. Cloud couldn’t stop himself from reacting, clenching, aching to suck in more. His Master continued to only push in the tip of his digit; Cloud groaned in frustration, wiggling his hips, cock so heavy as it swayed – this earned him a swift slap to the ass, causing a gasp, the vibrator abandoned.  
  


“ _Patience_ , Cloud.” Two fingers eased inside him, twisting and thrusting. The finger fucking was a tease – his Master slowed, curving the fingers into just the right, well-practiced position. They pressed into his walls, rubbing circles into one particular spot. Cloud shivered as those fingers gently massaged into his prostate.  
  


“Hahh…” he exhaled deeply, trying his best to hold still. His Master continued his ministrations expertly – the pressure never wavered, the speed never faltered.  
  


His body contracted and shivered around those torturous fingers, hips gently rocking as he moaned breathlessly. Those fingers still kept going, gradually gaining speed. The vibrator egg was retrieved, again pressing against his perineum- so much pressure was building, his prostate so gradually becoming more and more sensitized. It wouldn’t stop, his Master was railing his prostate from both sides, causing his convulsions to worsen from the over-stimulation through the first dry orgasm.  
  


His Master was relentless, never easing up, never stopping. Cloud felt drool escaping him, running down his chin onto the floor as he couldn’t seem to close his lips through the moans. His shaking worsened, hips rocking back, kicking his foot against the stage for some semblance of his frustration. A hand came to press on his hips, forcing him still; a sob escaped him as the fingers in his ass drove faster into his prostate.  
  


He turned his head to press his forehead onto the cool floorboards. So badly he wanted to rip his arms out of their restraints. His back arched, a louder moan ripping from his vocal cords as another dry orgasm washed over him. A slow trickle of seminal fluid wept from his neglected cock, a tease, nowhere near the explosion he so desired.  
  


The pressure’s too much, he can’t stop the fluid leaking from his erection. The feeling of it falling, of the constant press of his insides, so overwhelming, wishing he could stop his body from its shaking, just seeming to make it all worse. He can’t hear it, but feels his vocal cords vibrating, going coarse – is he screaming?  
  


The fingers, the pressure, the vibrator, the hands left him. Cloud rocked backward, chasing after them – _come back!_ He coughed wetly, gagging on his own spit, suddenly realizing he’d been muttering, begging – “please please please please-“  
  


He was too far gone to have listened, not following his Master’s footsteps. A hand pulled his hair, bringing his head, his torso upward, held there as Cloud was in no condition to hold himself up. The blindfold was ripped away – blue eyes winced at the sudden light. They swirled in mako-green, practically glowing from the intensity of his arousal.  
  


He blinked, blinking away tears, trying to adjust to the light; it was so difficult to catch his breath, chest feeling like it was about to burst as his sight finally adjusted onto his Master kneeling before him.  
  


“Andrea…” he begged, voice ragged, “Andi, _please_ …”  
  


The dancer and proctor of the Honey Bee Inn smirked, torso bare of clothing and dark eyes alight with the mischief he’d inflicted.  
  


“Begging looks good on you, Cloud.”  
  


Another sharp tug at his hair, barely keeping his balance, his knee hitting the stage – dim realization his knees were getting sore from being on them so long. Andrea positioned himself onto his own knees behind him, turned them to face the audience. Cloud couldn’t see, blinded now by the lights, unable to see anything in the darkness below. Andrea peered over, kissing his shoulder, his neck; a welcome touch of warmth to his skin.  
  


“Mmm, such a good cock slave…”  
  


The voice, so velvety and deep, right beside his ear, making his eyes flutter and the smallest of moans escape.  
  


No warning, a gasp escaping him as Andrea’s massive cock pressed inside him. There was so much lubricant from the finger-fuck, it glided in with ease – he could feel it leaking down his thighs. He shivered at the fullness.  
  


His body was fully pulled against Andrea, so easy to whisper filth into his ear.  
  


“Look at them, Cloud. They’re watching, getting off to you.”  
  


It was so bright, too bright – he tried but couldn’t make anything out, focus. Maybe some redhead in the darker back corner? There were too many colors, different tones of flesh melded together.  
  


“So fucking sexy.” Hands wandered over his chest, his abdomen, scorching fire compared to the cool air. A whimper escaped, wiggling, panting. “So needy…” Fingertips grazed the tip of this shaft. “What makes you think you deserve to come?”  
  


“Please…” So pathetic, even to his own ears.  
  


“That’s not an answer, Cloud.” Hands on his hips, steadying him as Andrea pulled out to slam himself back in. Cloud cried out – yes, this is exactly was he needed, yes yes _yes_ -  
  


“Feel so. Fucking. Good.” Each word pronounced at each heavy thrust. “So _tight_.” His prostate was getting railed again, still so hypersensitive – wanted to come so badly – he’s screaming and can’t make himself stop-  
  


Andrea slammed himself in to a stop. “Do you deserve my cum?”  
  


The blonde’s head fell back against Andrea’s shoulder. “No, Master,” he answered dutifully.  
  


“Are you close?” A hand finally, finally wrapped around his aching need.  
  


Cloud huffed, so thankful. “Yes,” he whispered, “yes yes yes-“  
  


His Master was so forgiving, thrusting into his ass shallowly while rubbing him out so perfectly, expertly. Oh Gods it was so _good_ -  
  


His body exploded, tightening against Andrea. His Master continued pumping, pumping him dry as semen kept shooting and shooting, smearing across the stage, his orgasm felt like it would never end-  
  


Andrea pulled out of him, careful to hold on to his shivering form. He was high, so high; A hand was still on his dick, tugging tighter, so sure to milk every drop from him. He could vaguely hear through the haze the cheering- the crowd was wild, excitement flooding the air, so happy to have watched him unravel.  
  


Andrea readjusted him, allowing Cloud to fall into his lap, looking up at his Master’s smiling face. He was held close in his Master’s arms, he looked so proud-  
  


“Good job, darling.”  
  


**END**

Written 5/25 – 6/14/2020

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after staying up all night alternating between playing FF7R and reading FF7 smut. Then proceeding to only get 2 hours of sleep, and having this in my head while trying to go back to sleep. Sleep was not had. This fic was powered by Rockstar. -thumbs up-
> 
> I'm still debating if there may be a part 2... Stay tuned ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> I finally made a Twitter account, since that's what all the cool kids seem to do (am I cool yet???)  
> Come yell pervy yaoi things at me @LunaMischief1


End file.
